


Dysphoria

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Honor, Implied Slash, Loyalty, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Training, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He only knew that the coordinates led right to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Soundwave/Dreadwing: loyalty is the key to all locks".

As Dreadwing reached the ground below, he felt as if the sky was falling on top of him. He was flying against the cold winds of Earth. He did not know where these coordinates would take him, but, as the saying goes, there was only one way to find out.

Nearby was the caverns, similar to the pits of Kaon; there were darkened spaces, jagged rocks and walls, and deep down. It was all a part of the planet's infrastructure. It was impressive just as it was unsettling for him to know.

But, that was all it was. He only knew that the coordinates led right to him.

Soundwave stood by the cavern's opening, his servoes clutched and curled. Dreadwing saw that his mask held a landscape of indifference, yet a feeling of hate. The eyes and ears of the Decepticons nodded, but through his mask, his optics were nothing but black circles, opaque, devoid of anything.

Dreadwing took out his sword from its sheath, holding it steady, and Soundwave uncurled his servoes.

They both knew that loyalty is the key to all locks; they just simply had to find it first, all amongst the dysphoria.


End file.
